


Hidden

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's constant taunting is getting to Ciel, and he decides to do something more drastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

Personal space just wasn’t a thing with Sebastian.

Once again, he found himself on the bed, Sebastian hovering over him with an arm either side of his head, trapping him.

Admittedly, one could say that he deserved it for acting like a brat. But it was his only defense against the larger, more powerful man.

“Sebastian, get off me,” Ciel ordered.

“Not until you agree to brush your teeth every night before bedtime, young Master.”

Ciel let out a puff of air. “There are so many things you do against my will. Why isn’t it against the terms of the contract?”

“If I intend to do you good, then it is OK,” Sebastian commented, licking his teeth. “Like if I were to spank you incessantly.” There was a dark, sexual edge to his words.

Ciel frowned, annoyed. “Spank me? Surely I haven’t done anything to deserve that.”

Sebastian pursed his lips, irritated. “I’m quite sure I can find something if I look carefully enough,” he replied dryly.

Ciel moved to sit up, and Sebastian moved back to allow him, but then gently touched his chin, leaning close. “Oh no, my Lord, I must have _satisfaction_.”

Ciel trembled. While Sebastian certainly was right about it, it was the _way_ he went about it that unnerved him. Always picking the path that would show dominance, delighting in Ciel’s discomfort. Damn demon.

And it was getting to him.

He didn’t want to be a plum, ripe for the picking, but he didn’t want to be a rotten one, either.

Couldn’t things be different?

“Fine! I agree!” Ciel yelled. “Now leave!”

“Very well, young Master,” Sebastian said smoothly, grinning and leaving the room.

Ciel breathed heavily, trying to collect himself from the all-too-frequent encounter.

_Damn it._

All that sexual innuendo was starting to work its way in. Was it Stockholm syndrome that was starting to creep on? Or was it something else?

Either way, things had to change.

~~

Sebastian froze, a predatory expression on his face. No one was supposed to be in the kitchen at 4 in the morning.

He peeked through the door and blinked twice.

“Young Master,” he said, eyes wide. “What are you doing here?”

“Preparing my morning tea and breakfast,” replied Ciel, an angry expression on his face, making sure to ignore eye contact.

Sebastian knew that there was more going on than met the eye. “Is my breakfast and tea not satisfactory?”

“I’m making my own breakfast. No arguments.”

“Very well, young Master,” Sebastian said, genially bowing and exiting the room. He mentally altered his schedule for the day as he was sure there’d be a lot of mess to clean up later.

~~

A few weeks had passed, and Ciel wasn’t doing brilliantly health-wise, yet he insisted on doing most things himself.

He heard a knock at the door. It was Sebastian, and he had a serious look on his face, tinged with anger. Ciel was almost glad that he could get to the demon despite his own condition.

“Young Master, I must talk to you about this,” Sebastian said bitterly. It was obvious that he was upset at being pushed away, perhaps in a bad mood given the more limited opportunities to play cruelly with Ciel.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Ciel said, trying to act indifferent but failing, bursting into coughs.

Sebastian sat next to him on the bed, not acting like his usual asshole self. “I’m afraid I’ll have to insist, Master.”

“I don’t want your help,” Ciel said, ignoring eye contact.

“Why not?” he asked, displeased at Ciel’s stubbornness.

Maybe it was hard to think straight because of his deteriorating health, but Ciel was tired of playing games. He looked at Sebastian. “Because I want to have more strength.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened as he absorbed the full meaning. “Very admirable, young Master, but perhaps sacrificing yourself in the process isn’t the way.”

Ciel smirked. “Funny to hear you say that.”

Sebastian leaned closer, but it wasn’t in an uncomfortable way. Obviously he had Ciel’s wellbeing as the paramount importance. “Strength is taking what you want. It’s as simple as that.”

“Really?” Ciel murmured. He came closer to Sebastian, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Sebastian looked shocked, but nothing else. Ciel couldn’t help but feeling hurt at the rejection, but it wasn’t too bad since he didn’t really expect much else.

He leaned against Sebastian, absorbing his warmth. Sebastian started stroking his back in a soothing way.

Finally, Ciel sat upright. “I’ll look into the cult more earnestly now, and it can all be over for you.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything.

Exhausted, Ciel flopped on the bed. Sebastian covered him with his sheet.

~~

Over the next few weeks, things were almost normal between them, except Ciel looked a bit more subdued.

Receiving a letter, Ciel opened it. He turned to Sebastian.

“Sebastian!” he said in a voice that was as happy as he could manage. “I have the final clue. We can go and get them now.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened, surprised. Again, he said nothing.

~~

Dripping with blood that wasn’t his, Sebastian stood before Ciel.

“Very good,” Ciel said, smiling. “Now please take what’s yours.”

Walking towards Ciel, he crouched before him. “Actually, I missed one. They escaped into the sewers. It would take a very long time to find them.”

Ciel’s eyes widened at the meaning behind Sebastian’s words.

With a faint smile, Sebastian lifted Ciel’s jaw with his gloved hand and kissed him.


End file.
